The Pen Pal Business
by Ferrero
Summary: The Flock is split, and Max has migrated to Singapore with her mom Dr. Martinez and Ella. Her new school has a program where people submit some particulars of theirs to get a pen pal. Who would Max's pen pal be? I made her quite oblivious...FAX.
1. New country, new school

Max P.O.V.

* * *

**A/N ****This**** is my second story. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 1**

Mom (Dr. Martinez, if you haven't caught on) had to relocate our home because of something to do with work. I don't know what's going on. I mean, come on! Be realistic here! Vets just have to stick to their work place and stay put, right? But apparently, mom's boss has decided to put her in some foreign country called Singapore, which has lots of schools.

Please, mom, I'm a village idiot compared to those people. Do you know that Singapore's education system is like, so…sophisticated?

So now I'm here stuck in Ella's class which is chocked full of nerdy thirteen year old guys (I really don't know them, just guessing how they'll be) just because I haven't had a proper education when I was young.

Actually, I'm really well versed in DNA combinations, anybody wanna bet? But the Science teacher thinks that my knowledge is totally irrelevant. Now I'm scarred for life.

Oh, sorry. I forgot to fill you in. I've—well, Fang helped too—finally found the parents of the Flock members. Iggy's 'parents' that we've met in book 2 were just his distant relative. Aunt and uncle, you could say. When Iggy left, my heart got a good thumping. When Nudge left, my heart got sliced. When Angel, my Angel, and Gazzy left, my heart broke. When Fang left…my heart felt like Iggy had set one of his more explosive bombs off in there, which I think was strong enough to blow up fifty Itex.

Fang…it was still hard to think of him, even though it has been almost a year. I still remembered when he made his choice. I had screamed, begged, prayed, and pleaded for him not to go. But his mind was made up, and he was the last of the Flock, my Flock, then. Now he's moved house so I have not a single clue at to where he is.

I had cried for the next two months non-stop, but then I sobered up with Ella and mom's help. Fang's parents were vets, like mom. But I can't help but think Fang was something….more. Something more than just a brother, though I don't know what.

He just left a gaping hole in my heart which hasn't been stitched up, yet. And I doubt it will for eternity. He's the only heart surgeon I trust, and if I'm not going to be able to see him anymore, say bye bye to a stitched up wound.

Suddenly, mom's voice rang through my ears, "Max! It's eleven! Time for bed! Ella's already sleeping." Yeah I could tell. Nudge was noisy when she was awake, and Ella's noisy when she was asleep. Together, they make a good Max irritator, eh?

I slid out of my chair before the table at the window and jumped onto the bed. I can't say that I haven't been grateful for the bed. After so many months sleeping on the hard bumpy floors of the caves I've learnt to treasure these luxuries. At first, I couldn't quite get used to sleeping without the Flock around me, but I got used to it.

I sighed; the next day was my first day of school. How bad can life get? First the school, then the erasers, then Itex, then flyboys. But so far, this going to school thing was my biggest problem.

It's small to you, who go to school every day, but to me, it's pure torture. I'll pick erasers to school any day.

* * *

**A/N First chapter, what do you think?**


	2. Fangs?

Max P.O.V.

**A/N The first chapter was all Max's thoughts. I promise you this one will contain more interaction with the outside world.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I entered through the front door, everyone started starring at me. Really staring at me. I haven't been stared at for a very long time since the Flock got separated. I mean, I don't really use my wings anymore, only twice a week when I stretch them out so as to not let the muscles relax too much.

Okay, I'm tall for my age, and adding the fact that all these kids here were two freaking years younger than me, you can imagine how much I stand out. Which is, in fact, a lot.

I took a seat at the back of the class, Ella at my right. This was going to be one long day. Number one, I had no Fang to give sarcastic comments to, number two, people keep staring at me and it's freaking me out even more than Omega did when he popped his shoulder back in place.

The teacher walked into the room. "Good morning, class," she greeted. I tried slouching but I still got noticed. Why do bird kids have to be tall? "Today we have two new students with us." She gestured in our direction. Oh crap. All eyes turned to us. Me, Max the weirdo, and Ella, the normal one.

"The tall one's Max," the teacher said. Everybody clapped their hands politely. "The other one's Ella." I can tell you, she received a louder round of applause than I did. Because I'm Max, and she's Ella.

"Today, our school is launching a new program called 'The Pen Pal'. Later, I will be giving out forms for you to fill in your particulars if you want to join. This is not compulsory, but we encourage you to participate," the teacher said, then handed out a stack of paper to a girl and she handed them out.

Even I got one too:

Pen Name: The Mutant (how imaginative can I get?)

Address: 6 Laureate Gardens

About yourself: I'm a freak who completely stands out in public.

About whom you want as a pen pal: Someone like me. (is there even anyone in this school with wings?)

Then I submitted it.

It turned out that there really was a person who was a freak and stands out in public. His or her Pen name is 'Fangs'. It reminds me of Fang. Is it some weird coincidence or what? I mean, 'Fangs'? Which person in his or her right mind would call himself or herself 'Fangs'?

It is stated in the letter to me that I'm supposed to be the one to initiate the conversation. Now how bad can it get?

The answer is: very.

* * *

**A/N Okay.****Done.**** Uh, I don't mean the story. ****The ****c****hapter.**


	3. First letters

Max P.O.V.

**A/N This story might take quite a few more chapters, but it's not g****oing up to a hundred, or even a fifth ****of it. That would be pure stupidity.**** Nobody would want to read that long a story**

_**Bold Italicized is **__**either Max or **__**'Fangs' writing**__**, you should be able to tell who.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Dear Fangs,**_

_**So you're a freak too, huh? **__**In what way?**__** Are you a he or a she? Your name reminds me of my best friend, well, ex-best friend then. We haven't seen each other for almost a year now, and I can say that I haven't gotten a new one since. If you're wondering, I'm a girl. Actually, at girl, it **__**simply **__**stops at the looks. Most of the time, I act very tomboyish. I don't know why I'm spilling all these to you but there's this deep dark secret that I haven't told anybody since my best friend left.**__** So I guess I'm not telling you, in respect for his memory. He also shares the same secret as me. Yes, my best friend's a **__**he**___

_**You must think that I'm one weird girl, but my best friend's weirder. In fact, he's the weirdest guy I've ever met. What about you? **__**Any weird people that you know of?**__** And again, in what way are you a freak? Is your best friend of a different gender from you?**_

_**I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions, but isn't that what 'The Pen Pal' is for? **__**To get to know other people?**____**Um, **__**nevermind**____** Reply soon.**_

_**P.s. Do you even wonder where I got my name? **__**Oo**_

_**The Mutan**__**t, at 1**__**5**__** years old**_

I sealed the envelope and sent it through the post. One can only hope for the best.

----------------

The next day, I got a letter from Fangs after school. Singapore's so small that you can even get a letter sent to your recipient the next day!

I practically ran all the way to my room just to read the letter. My first letter in my whole damned life. Partly because I don't know many people, and before that I didn't really have a fixed location. You can't really send a postman all the way up to a cave, can you? That's pure evil. And I don't have my chip now, so they can't track me.

_**Dear **__**The**__** Mutant**_

_**Funny name, I must say, and ironic too, when you apply it to my life**____**Can I skip the word 'Dear'? It's not like me to say anything like that, and your name sounds stupid as 'Dear **__**The**__** Mutant'. You'll have to agree or I'll punch your lights out. (Sorry for being a little…aggressive)**_

_**I**__**'m a guy, yeah, but my best friend is a girl. Well, my ex-best friend was a girl, then. I haven't seen her for almost a year too, and I haven't gotten a new best friend either. She's like you, tomboyish all over that I'm surprised she even managed to snag a date before we…**__**er**__**…migrated again. **__**Me**__** and my best friend both share the same deep and dark secret. Well, mine's dark, but hers is more of brown and white.**__** And neither **__**am**__** I telling you the secret. **__**In respect for her memory, like you.**_

_**One question: Is your best friend dead? Mine's not. It's just that she lives miles away from me. You don't really have to look far for a weird guy that I've met. So far, my ex-family and I are the only ones I've ever known, unless you call the evil people from **__**Itex**__** weird too. Yes, they are weird, but more in the loony kind of way.**_

_**Oh, I'm sorry. Do you even know about **__**Itex**__**? It's on Fang's blog. **__**The famous one that every kid keeps going to.**__** If you do know about **__**Itex**__**, were you one of the kids who helped crash **__**Itex**__** and save the flock?**__** Well, I have a deep sense of respect for them. They saved the world after all.**_

_**This is probably the most I've ever disclosed to anybody other than my best friend.**_

_**Fangs, at 15 years old too**_

Weird. Ex-family? I'll ask later, but he seems really like me and we share a lot in common. Maybe he could be the first friend I've ever had since I lost the Flock.

* * *

**A/N I'll bet you guys know who 'Fangs' is by now.**


	4. More letters

Max P.O.V.

**A/N I really hope this story isn't going to be too much of a drag.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Dear Fangs,**_

_**We have a lot in common, I must say. I'm not exactly one of the kids who flew all the way to the nearest **__**Itex**__** to beat the **__**Itex**__** people's eyes out. But I did help, in some way that I'm not telling you. You can leave out the 'Dear'. I think I'm going to too. I don't strike anybody as that kind of a person.**__** Being aggressive is alright. That's practically how my whole childhood was about. Let me tell you this, it sucks to be me.**_

_**My name fits me perfectly, and points for guessing why, **__**cuz**__**' I'm not going to tell you. My sister, or half-sister, is looking over my back now. I apologize for any crumpled parts of the paper. She just left the room sulking. Okay, she better not tell mom or I'll be dead.**_

_**Speaking of dead… No, my best friend is NOT dead. Don't be evil. I think he's alright now. Just shifted house to some other country, and I've lost all contact with him. I miss him so much, and thanks to him, I think my heart is going to get shredded to bits. Did you feel like this when your best friend left? I think I might like him. It's almost a year now, but I really miss him still. He was probably the only reason I lived, when he was around, that is.**_

_**Yes, I've heard of Fang's blog. It's really cool, actually. They FLY.**_ (I'm really cracking myself up now) _**I wish I could too. But being the unrealistic person I am, I'm sure I can't. It's really cool, you know, being able to fight **__**Itex**__** and all.**_ (Actually, fighting Itex is not a job meant for kids ranging from six to fourteen) _**I seriously wish I could fly, but it wouldn't be nice sitting in a cage frying your whole body for you whole childhood just to get wings. I'll bet the Flock thought their wings were a nuisance. They couldn't even show them off!**_ (Now I'm being a little unrealistic, why would I even want to show my wings off?)

_**And what's up about the 'ex-family'? You mean your family split? How? Mine did too. Around the same time my best friend left me. Ignore the tear marks, please. If my best friend were here, he would start making small circ**__**les **__**between my shoulder blades**__** with his thumb**__ (As if I'm telling anybody it's between the wings, they wouldn't believe me) __**That would usually calm me down.**_

_**I respect the Flock too, but the idea of having wings which I can't even show to people is crazy**__**, and positively insane**__**. And this is probably the most I've ever disclosed to anyone other than my best friend too.**_

_**P.s. It's**__** a lot**__** longer than the previous, but just deal with it.**_

_**The Mutant**_

Signed, sealed and delivered. Let's hope it doesn't get caught in the mail.

--------------------------

_**The Mutant**_

_**Glad to see I can leave out the 'Dear'. Um, and it would suck to be me, too. I'm so much of the silent kind that sometimes, my ex-family (refer to the next chapter) forgets all about me. It's usually my best friend who notices me at all. I think I might like my best friend too, like you do yours. We're definitely two very weird people with tons of things in common. My childhood is not even close to normal. It's as far from normal as you can get.**_

_****__**Ex-family.**__** My family split up, mostly because of the fact that we were not siblings by blood. We were, let's just say, together because we spent our whole childhood in the same place, then we escaped. That place was a living nightmare, I tell you. And frankly speaking, it sucks, as much as my life, because these two things are completely related.**_

_**Switching to when our best friends left us. I've never really told anyone this, and I don't know what makes you an exception, but my heart felt like someone had pulled it out from my chest, stamped on it, sliced it, and, summing it all up, killed it. I've got to admit. I really like my best friend. She was always there when I was in trouble, but I was hardly there for her. I even left her for a period of time just because I was a**__**ngry. I really regretted it now, because I'll never get to see her again. She's shifted house, like your best friend.**_

_**Here's a good advice: The next time you see your best friend (If you ever see him**__** again**__**, that is) tell him that you like him, or you might never get a second chance again.**__** Now I'm living in regret just because I didn't do that before I left her. I wish I could turn time back.**_

_**I'm surprised you mentioned making small circles between your shoulder blades. I did that once for my best friend, and it worked. She got relieved from her stress. A little, that is, not a lot but I managed to help, and that's what matters.**_

_**According to Fang on his blog, fighting **__**Itex**__** wasn't fun at all. From his words, I could infer that it was a nightmare. **__**A hellhole at that.**__** Imagine trying to save the world. It's a very heavy burden that I think no one should have to carry on their shoulders. **__(Ironic.__ I thought that too)__** I'll bet it was really hard to beat them to a bloody pulp but they did it. I'm a great fan of the Flock. **__(Great, another one of __Fang's fans) __**But I'm not nuts about anybody from the Flock, I'm just… captured by their adventures, you could put it.**_

_**Jeez. This is the longest I've ever said or typed.**__** Mine's a lot longer too. Don't worry about yours.**_

_**P.s. Do you have a MSN a**__**cc**__**ount? Then we **__**c**__**an **__**c**__**hat on the internet instead of letters. It gets a little boring waiting a whole day for the letter. If you do, add '**__**fangshotmail**______**c**__**om**__**'. **_(A/N This is not a real e-mail address)_**If not, get one please.**_

_**Fangs**_

**A/N ****It's**** very long. No prizes for guessing who 'Fangs' is at all. I know he doesn't sound like that. Take it as he had ****c****hanged.**


	5. Getting to know MSN

Max P.O.V.

A/N This chapter might be a little bit long… But anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

This is weird, but anyway, I'll just get an account. Who knows how fast the internet can get? So my e-mail address is 'themutanthotmail. com'.(A/N Again, this is not a real e-mail address) Not very creative, I must say, but what do you expect me to put? 'wingedfreakhotmail. com'? My screen name: The Mutant. Again.

_**Fangs,**_

_**I've gotten myself a MSN account already. Could you just add me? Because my **__**list of contacts looks very…bare. Anyway, it's '**__**themutanthotmail**____**com**__**'. Predictable, am I? I figured we should be glad in Singapore, after all, if you live in Russia, your letter could take days or even weeks! So anyway, thank the heavens for the internet. Gosh, I think I'm becoming more and more like my best friend. "The glories of the internet," that's what he says sometimes.**_

_**I've just gotten over losing my family, but not my best friend. Somehow I think he's somewhere out there. Just nearby, bidding his time and doing nothing but blogging, and maybe flirting with girls. He's the…hot kind. Many girls want to date him. I can see why myself. When he kissed some other girl before me (of course he didn't notice me, too caught up…) I felt like curling up into a small ball of sorrow. I didn't really understand what was going on in my heart then. Now, I think…I think I really like him.**_

_**My best friend and I split for quite some time, but we made up. I don't know if you did make up with yours, but you should. If not you'll feel like you're carrying a sack of potatoes labeled 'guilt' everywhere you go. Then day by day, another **__**potato is added to the sack. Then it starts to stink. To stop it stinking, you'll have to take out the potatoes, one by one, starting from the oldest. You'll have to make up with your best friend. But you don't know where she is, right? That's sad, maybe just as sad as I am, because—and I think I mentioned this before—he's shifted house.**_

_**You left her? Why? That's such an **__**unguylike**__** (sorry, my vocabulary box isn't the very latest, it's already considered old **__**during Shakespeare's time, I think**__**) action. How did you leave her? Did you leave because of education? **__**Or something personal?**__** My best friend left because of something personal. I'd rather not tell you what. It's a little—sod 'little', it's 'VERY'—sad, and it still makes me tear up, which I can tell you safely hasn't happened for more than maybe three times before my family split and my best friend left. Uh, maybe you could attach a packet of tissue papers to your next letter? I'm really going to need it. You remind me of my best friend too much.**_

_****__**You're not the only one who wants to turn time ba**__**c**__**k. I really wish that I had put in more effort to stop my best friend from leaving. If only I tried just a little harder, he **__**c**__**ould be beside me right now and I probably wouldn't be telling anybody I like him. Maybe I'll tell him, but that's hard to say. If he likes me ba**__**c**__**k, his fa**__**c**__**e doesn't show a single bit of it. He's just the expressionless, tall, dark, and mysterious guy my family knew. If you ever see any **__**c**__**olor at all rise to his **__**c**__**heeks, I think you'd better snap a **__**c**__**olored photo. It's a on**__**c**__**e in a lifetime opportunity. You might never see it again.**_

_**Are you really one of Fang's great fans? Be**__**c**__**ause ever sin**__**c**__**e Fang got his blog, my life has been a total disaster, all be**__**c**__**ause of his fans, but most of the time, **__**it's**__** Fang's fan girls. I'm not telling you why. You wouldn't believe it.**_

_**P.s. Add me as soon as possible, okay?**_

_**The Mutant**_

I chucked the letter into the nearest letter box and returned home.

-----------------------

The next day, I went to the computer that I got mom to install in my room. It has been in the storeroom for a million years and I don't know whether it still works, but it probably does, seeing that I went on the internet once before to get an e-mail account.

After I've logged in and all, I clicked on the MSN thing. Okay, maybe I'll add him. The mail shouldn't take a million years, but I'll just add him. I clicked on the 'add a contact' link.

Type in your contact's complete e-mail address:

fangshotmail. com

The list you want to add you contact to:

Friends

Then I clicked 'Finish'. There. Done. My first contact to my whole list of contacts.

Just then, a bubble popped up on the screen. 'fangshotmail. com has accepted your invitation.' Oh good. Let's get the balls rolling.


	6. Who Fangs is

Max P.O.V.

**A/N ****Maybe**** this is going to end soon…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Conversation with Fangs:

The Mutant: How long have you had your account? (I know this question is stupid, just asking.)

Fangs: Er, about half a year. You mean you've never really enjoyed the advantages of the internet before?

The Mutant: Um, yes? I'm not the computer geek, my ex-best friend is. He's always blogging. It gets kind of irritating after a while.

Fangs: Hey! What's wrong with blogging? I blog too.

The Mutant: I don't know. It gets on my nerves when he cares more about his blog than me.

The Mutant: Hang on a moment, what's your blog address?

Fangs: I'll rather not tell.

The Mutant: Fine. Have it your way then.

The Mutant: Jerk.

Fangs: (Grins)

The Mutant: Freak.

Fangs: Nice comment. Freak utterly describes me.

The Mutant: Oh yeah? I'll bet I'm more of a freak than you!

Fang: Wanna bet?

The Mutant: Sure. I'm going to win this.

Fangs: Very sure?

The Mutant: Positive.

Fangs: What if I say I'm genetically modified?

The Mutant: Oh really? I'll bet you aren't one of the winged kids from Fang's blog, whatever DNA combination you are, or if you have enhanced brainpower or something.

Fangs: ……………

Fangs: What's up with the winged kids?

The Mutant: Oh, so you mean you're an eraser? That's really hard to imagine, seeing that erasers don't have proper education like the Flock.

Fangs: Nope, I'm not an eraser. Just a big fan of Fang himself.

The Mutant: So, are you a gay? Because so far all fans of Fang has been girls.

Fangs: What the heck! I'm not gay!

The Mutant: (Snigger)

The Mutant: Yes you are!

Fangs: No I'm NOT! Get it through your thick skull, lady.

The Mutant: Now you're beginning to sound like my best friend. Well. Ex.

The Mutant: Uh, hang on a moment.

Wait. I think I know who Fangs is.

Clue #1: _**Funny name, I must say, and ironic too, when you apply it to my life.**_ So he's a mutant too, if you apply it literally.

Clue #2: That whole 'my best friend is a girl' thing.

Clue #3: _**She's like you, tomboyish all over that I'm surprised she even managed to snag a date before we…**__**er**__**…migrated again.**_ Tomboyish, snagging a date…it sounds familiar.

Clue #4: _**Well, mine's dark, but hers is more of brown and white. **_My wings!

Clue #5: _**It's just that she lives miles away from me.**_ I did live miles away…

Clue #6: _**Well, I have a deep sense of respect for them.**_ Probably talking about himself…

Clue #7: _**I'm so much of the silent kind that sometimes**_ Is that a confirmation?

Clue #8: _**We were, let's just **__**say**__**, together because we spent our whole childhood in the same place, then we escaped.**_ What can I say?

Clue #9: _**She's shifted house, like your best friend.**_ Dots…

Clue #10: _**I'm surprised you mentioned making small circles between your shoulder blades. I did that once for my best friend, and it worked.**_ I really miss that.

Fang.

The Mutant: Hi, I'm back, Fang.

Fangs: You missed out the 's'.

The Mutant: No, I didn't. You're Fang, aren't you?

Fangs: Um…

The Mutant: You have three identities. Fang: The one you use with the Flock.

The Mutant: Nick: The one your Flock picked out for you.

The Mutant: Craig: The name your real parents picked out for you.

Fangs: Uh, please don't tell me you're one of those stupid fan girls.

The Mutant: What do you think?

Fangs: You are?

The Mutant: NO! Idiot.

The Mutant: Meet me at the school's back gate at…

The Mutant: 15:30 **(A/N: that's 3.30 p.m.)**, after school, tomorrow.

The Mutant: I'll be carrying a red bag, and you should be able to see me over the heads of the students. I'm pretty tall.

Fangs: Um, okay.

Boy, Fang sure is dense.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it was shorter than the previous.****Betcha**** already figured out who Fangs was at the start of the story. I mean, it's Fax!**


	7. My Dark Winged Angel

Max P.O.V.

**A/N Sad.**** This is probably the last chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I leaned against a pillar of a block of flats just outside the back gate, fingers all twiddly. So Fang likes me. And I freaking told him that I like him. How stupid can I get? Why haven't I seen all the clues before? I'll bet he's going to faint when he sees me.

I checked my watch. 15:29. One more minute and—

Then Fang walked out of the school through the gate. My jaw dropped. He had changed a lot during this few months. He had gotten a new hairdo, and he looked…hotter. Not wanting Fang to see me ogling over him, I shut my mouth. Still fixing my eyes on him.

Then he noticed me. Now it was his turn to allow flies into his stomach. He stopped in his tracks. Something very stupid to do. A boy was running and banged into him. His practically kissed the floor. I sniggered a little and walked up to him, a smug look on my face. I shoved my hand in front of his face. He took it and I pulled him up roughly. Just like the old days.

I gave him a one arm hug and lugged him to where I was standing before. He looked at me stupidly. "It was you all along?" he managed to croak out.

"Yeah, what do you expect? A dorky fan girl? Oh please. I'm not going to sink so low as to worship the very ground you walk on."

Then Fang blushed. Really, he BLUSHED. "You still like me?" he whispered.

"What do mean 'still'?" I questioned irritably.

Suddenly, Fang pulled me close, his hands somehow found their way to my waist.

I looked at him crossly."Fang," I said, "I don't like you." Of course I don't. Fang looked at me, surprised, and then released me.

I tip-toed so that our noses were touching. Fang tried to pull away, looking slightly distraught. Who would have guessed that Fang hand changed so much? I didn't allow him to move, much less pull away. I kissed his cheek, very close to the lips. He stared at me and blinked.

"I love you," I said simply.

Fang just stared at me, then, in one swift movement, brought his lips to mine. I haven't tasted them for almost a year, and now, I'm reigniting the flame.

"Fang?" I asked after we broke apart, a little short of breath. "Are you staying here permanently?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. Can I come to you house after school?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Now, quit talking and kiss me." I had commanded him, and no one disobeys Max's orders.

"Yes, Ma'am," Fang said jokingly, and then pressed his lips to mine. I could stay here forever.

I walked with Fang to his home, where his mother greeted me warmly, even warmer than Singapore was, if you could believe me. We crashed on the sofa the moment we got in and turned on the television. Then we started making out somewhere in the middle of the show.

That night, after my bath, I turned on the computer. Fang was online.

Fangs: Max, there is something I've got to say.

The Mutant: What? You're not going to ask for a break up, are you?

Fangs: Hell, no!

Fangs: Max, I love you.

I grinned.

The Mutant: Love you back. )

Fangs: Happy birthday.

Was it my birthday? I checked the calendar. He was so right.

The Mutant: Thanks.

And I fell asleep thinking of my dark winged angel.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N ****How**** was it?**


End file.
